


Out of Contol | 失控

by SithL0rdV4der



Series: Way Down We Go [1]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Come as Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, dubcon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithL0rdV4der/pseuds/SithL0rdV4der
Summary: Donald Pierce didn't see that coming.





	

一切就是这么开始的。

 

 

平日里负责给关押X-24的铁笼上锁的何塞一脸焦急地对唐纳德说：

 

 

"Patrón⁽¹⁾，我尿急，拜托你了。"

 

 

然后一把将钥匙塞进了他的手里，跳下车去后面的树丛解决生理问题了。

 

 

于是唐纳德走近铁笼。那头野兽——X-24正坐在笼子一角的铁凳上，凳子四脚被螺栓固定在了地上。他才被打过一针镇静剂，此时正闭着眼，胸口的毛发随着他的呼吸缓慢地起伏。他肩上、还有腹部的伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

 

 

以及，不可避免地，唐纳德的视线落在了X-24的裆部，发现他已经半勃了。他立马将视线移开，拿起钥匙去给合金笼门上锁，但X-24显然发觉了唐纳德呼吸短暂的停滞。

 

 

顿时，锋利目光穿透了他。下一秒，更加锋利的狼爪也朝他袭来。唐纳德感觉自己仿佛成为了在捕食者面前的一只羚羊，他本能地举起手臂一挡——

 

 

艾德曼合金划过机械手臂发出了一道刺耳的声响。寂静的森林边缘，这辆掠夺者装甲车的底盘上下颤了一颤。

 

 

唐纳德仰躺在车内，眼冒金星，感觉全身的骨头都散架了，他的墨镜由于刚刚的突袭滑到了鼻子上，狼狈不堪。他用余光看到了自己的机械臂，它掉在了车门附近，显而易见已经报废了。这时唐纳德才开始感觉到右臂连接处传来的一阵阵的钝痛，和后脑的不停的嗡鸣。

 

 

X-24伏在他身上，双手撑在他的头两侧。 _太近了。_ 唐纳德想。空气中弥漫着汗味，和淡淡的血腥味混在一起。这头野兽粗重的呼吸喷在他的脸上。隔着墨镜唐纳德也能感受到他眼中的怒火。并且意识到了一个事实——X-24的老二正隔着裤子顶着自己的小腹。

 

 

"你——"

 

 

这头野兽显然发情了，之前的那场战斗不仅让他兴奋还很性奋。唐纳德又恼又羞，试图推开这个罪魁祸首。然而他刚刚抬起手，就被野兽狠狠攫住了脖子。瞬间，唐纳德的脸因为缺氧涨得通红，全身的血液突突地涌向太阳穴。野兽的下身在他身上胡乱地蹭着。

 

 

唐纳德绝望地发现自己也硬了。

 

 

_完了，我要死了，被莱斯养的狗崽子掐死，_ 唐纳德悲哀地想， _还他妈硬着。_

 

 

野兽手上的力道越来越大，然而就在唐纳德即将昏过去的时候，他松手放开了他。唐纳德剧烈地咳嗽起来，他脖子上绝对会留下很大一块淤青。X-24突然弹出爪子，对着他的小肚子就是一下，唐纳德下身一凉，发觉自己的皮带被划开了，裤子也被这个野兽正疯狂的往下扯。他激烈地推搡着身上的人，然而只剩下一只手没有给他带来任何优势。X-24突然照头扇了他一巴掌，这一巴掌力度大得出奇，唐纳德瞬间老实得不敢再动。在疯狂的耳鸣声中，他的裤子被野兽连带内裤一起拽到了脚踝。这只人形巨犬紧接着去扒自己的裤子。

 

 

_苍天啊，_ 一根硕大的、涨得饱满的老二弹了出来， _他们竟然没给他穿内裤。_

 

 

野兽像拎小鸡一样把唐纳德翻了个面，他的墨镜被甩掉了，老二也被地面磨得生疼。还没等他回过头，这个男人的阴茎就从他两腿中间插了进来。唐纳德吓得头皮发麻，动也不敢动。

 

 

X-24操得毫无章法，从马眼渗出的前液把唐纳德的腿间弄得滑腻不堪。这根巨屌贴着他的会阴前后进出，他大腿内侧的嫩肉已经变得通红，就像他的脸一样。

 

 

野兽死死按住他的胯，下身抽插得起劲，嘴里同时发出意义不明的低吼，急促的呼吸喷在唐纳德的后颈。终于，男人一口咬住了他脖子后的软肉，射在了他两腿间。他射得又多又稠，射完还食髓知味地又抽插了两下。

 

 

野兽松开了嘴，留下一圈整整齐齐的牙印，又伸出舌头粗暴地舔了舔。像标记，又仿佛是在确认自己的猎物。唐纳德，浑身青肿，像个被玩坏的布娃娃般趴在地上，琢磨着该怎么从这操蛋的情况脱身，又猛然想起去上厕所的何塞已经半天没有回来了。 _那小子说不定已经跑了，_ 唐纳德无声地骂着， _看见我这样子，操，被这畜生当泄火的玩具。_

 

 

释放过一次后的野兽安静了些许，在唐纳德上方缓缓喘气。鉴于他目前只能靠自己了，唐纳德小心翼翼地用右肘支撑着身体，左手在有限的空间里尝试着探向脚踝。他还有一把军匕藏在裤腿，虽然摸到它很困难，但他总得试试——

 

 

X-24一巴掌狠狠地扇在他光溜溜的屁股上，五个红指印顿时浮现在他的右臀。唐纳德不争气地大喊了一声，实在是太疼了。他差点就要哭出来了。唐纳德微微颤抖，无意识地把臀部翘起来想缓解疼痛，而事实证明，这是他今天做出的最错误的选择。X-24像突然发现了奇珍异宝一样，一只手扒开了他的臀瓣，另一只手的大拇指不轻不重地刺戳唐纳德的后穴。这只不通人世的野兽对他的屁股中间投入了过多的好奇，他对那个小洞又摸又戳，眼看就将大拇指没入了一个指节。唐纳德打了个激灵， _这太过了。_

 

 

"停下。"

 

 

野兽完全不理他，将整根大拇指都探进了他紧涩的后穴。另外四根手指胡乱刮蹭着唐纳德的那活儿的根部。野兽的阴茎又抬头了，而这回他看起来可不像要操唐纳德的大腿。X-24在他体内屈起拇指，无意中，指尖重重碾过了他的前列腺。唐纳德顿时发出了一声呻吟，已经软了的下体也起了反应。

 

 

这举动显然讨好了野兽，他抽出拇指，两只手握住了唐纳德的腰，硬挺的阴茎对准了洞口，就打算这么直接插进来。唐纳德脑海中警铃大作，他用尽全身力气猛地推开野兽，翻过身来，冲这个被困在成年男子身体里的五岁小孩竖起食指。虽然唐纳德的老二勃起了，但不妨碍他摆出自认为最恐怖的表情，实验所的孩子们看见会吓尿裤子的那种。

 

 

"我说了 _停下！_ "

 

 

野兽不动了，两只眼睛盯着唐纳德，似乎在费力理解他的意图。唐纳德喉头发紧，硬着头皮继续说道。

 

 

"这才是乖狗狗。"

 

 

野兽皱起鼻子，发出了一声不耐烦的鼻息。唐纳德几乎要笑出来了，看来这傻子也不是完全听不懂人话。他以前在任务中从来都没有跟X-24说过话，因为没这个必要。他只听莱斯的话，像只低贱的狗。而眼下的情况跟以前可完全不一样，这全他妈失控了。

 

 

他没有别的选择了，他还硬着，这巨婴也还硬着。他费劲地把裤子从脚面上踹下来。接着，唐纳德分开双腿跪坐在了X-24身上，他腿间还湿漉漉地残留着刚刚野兽的精液，唐纳德摸了一把，又往手上吐了口唾沫。

 

 

"好吧，狗狗。听着，先给我两分钟，我保证一会儿咱们两个都能爽到。成交吗？"

 

 

X-24依然瞪着他，眉头似乎就没有展开过。唐纳德不再管他的小脑仁在努力想些什么，他抬高腰，伸手摸向自己的后穴，探入一根手指，慢慢给自己扩张起来。这太难了，他从来没被人碰过后面，唐纳德深呼一口气，又加了一根手指。他仅剩的一只手在身后忙活，全身的力量都靠两膝支撑着。他真的太累了，又疼又累。他突然碰到了自己的敏感点，他仰起头，毫不在意地呻吟起来。突来的快感让他失去了平衡，他向后倒去，伸出残缺的右臂妄图抓住什么。

 

 

就在唐纳德以为自己又要磕到头时，一只有力的大手揽住了他的腰，把他捞了起来。野兽像摆弄布偶一样让他跪好，然后又直勾勾地盯着唐纳德，仿佛在催促他继续。唐纳德狠下心，将手指增加到三根。他已经有点吃不消了，但考虑到自己面前这个男人长了根马屌，唐纳德只得接着扩张，否则一会儿有他好受的。

 

 

车厢内，唐纳德三根手指在后穴进出，洞口一张一合，发出淫靡的水声。他的手酸痛不已，洞口附近的一圈软肉也翻了出来。野兽的呼吸越来越急促，他不耐烦地向上顶了顶胯，阴茎离唐纳德的后穴只差一英寸。唐纳德抽出了自己的手指，覆上野兽已经硬的不行的老二，将前端渗出的前液均匀地涂抹在柱身，上下套弄了两下。野兽在他腰后的手瞬间收紧，不安地低声咆哮起来。

 

 

"别急，狗狗。"

 

 

唐纳德看着野兽耸立的肉柱，咽了口唾沫，对准它缓缓地坐了下去。 _操，太疼了，_ 硕大的龟头撑开他的穴口。唐纳德眼前发黑，感觉随时都会昏过去。野兽挺了挺腰，阴茎又滑进去一截。唐纳德不禁大叫，嘴里胡乱咒骂着。他从来不知道被操屁股有这么疼，但他应该没有流血， _好吧，这是目前唯一的好消息。_

 

 

唐纳德深吸了一口气，索性直接向下一坐到底，紧致的肉穴完全包裹住了粗壮的阴茎，他们两个同时发出了一声长长的喟叹。唐纳德左手勾着X-24，额头抵在他的肩上，喘息了一阵，感觉野兽在他体内又涨大了一圈。他尝试着上下移动，慢慢地骑着这根巨屌。唐纳德紧得像处女一样，他仰起头，努力适应着异物的入侵。

 

 

X-24喷着鼻息，目不转睛地盯着骑在他身上的人，这个人咽口水的时候，脖子上的骷髅纹身也跟着他的喉结一起上下浮动。图案下面，有一块盖不住的淤青，那是他刚才亲手掐出来的。野兽把鼻子贴上去，仔细地闻了闻，又伸出舌头重重地舔过那块皮肤。唐纳德的动作顿时僵住了，他低下头，目光和野兽的撞在了一起。

 

 

那是一双布满血丝的眼，眼神中有太多他看不懂的情绪，唐纳德这才发现X-24的眼睛是绿色的，绿中透着褐色。他们对视了不超过三秒钟，唐纳德主动移开了目光，他感觉自己的脸上要烧起来了。

 

 

这时，野兽终于开始动了，他猛地顶胯，疯狂地操着唐纳德，在他又紧又热的甬道内，野兽的龟头轻轻碾过了他的前列腺。唐纳德的阴茎剧烈的颤了一下， _这太不真实了，_ 他悄悄调整自己的角度，妄图再次获得刚刚的快感。然而X-24没有给他这个机会，他把阴茎拔了出来，这根屌在离开他的身体时发出了响亮的 _啵_ 的水声。唐纳德觉得自己的脸肯定红透了。

 

 

野兽拽着他只剩半截的手臂，把他扔到了车内的座椅上，唐纳德被摔了个脸着陆，痛哼一声，屁股还高高翘着。他刚想回头，这头人形野兽用大手按住他的头，就这么径直操了进来。即使有了之前的润滑，唐纳德还是差点痛昏，野兽把他完全禁锢在自己的领地内，没有给他留下一点活动的余地。

 

 

X-24操得那么深，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在他的会阴，发出淫荡的声响。唐纳德嘴中漏出细碎的呻吟声，野兽按着他头的手越发用力，下身抽插的速度也越来越快。唐纳德甚至感觉到一滴汗珠砸在了自己的后背上，他想去触摸野兽，乞求他慢下来。左手在空中摸了一阵，然而只抓到空气。

 

 

这时，野兽的阴茎找到了让唐纳德疯狂的那个地方，接下来，他的每一次抽插都准确地撞击着他的前列腺。没几下，唐纳德的防线彻底溃堤，他崩溃地大叫起来，碎头发也都掉到了额前，他的眼泪夺眶而出，顺着鼻子流下来，和鼻涕、口水一起，把坐垫洇成了深色的一大片。

 

 

野兽持续地抽插着，唐纳德就快要承受不了了，不管是贯穿他的肉柱，交合声，身后的喘息声，一切对他都太——

 

 

唐纳德的阴茎抖了抖，一股乳白色的液体喷了出来，射在了他自己的肚子上，还有一些甚至沾在了他的胸上。野兽发出低吼声，继续蹂躏他已经过分敏感的后穴，追逐自己的高潮。唐纳德高潮的余韵还未过，他眼底通红，哭得上气不接下气。他知道野兽也要到了，他体内的阴茎硬的像铁。男人突然薅住了他的头发，癫狂地操干了几下。他感觉到他也射了，在他体内，野兽的阴茎在轻微地抽动。

 

 

过了几十秒，X-24终于不再死按着他了。唐纳德扭了扭脖子，头疼欲裂，全身都使不上劲。他怀疑自己被这个混蛋搞出脑震荡了。他想说话，却发现自己的喉咙不知什么时候已经喊哑了。他的手在抖，双腿由于长时间的压迫已经充血麻木，还有他的屁股——

 

 

一条湿滑的舌头钻进了他的后穴，接着柔软的双唇也贴了上来。这头巨犬舔着他内壁的褶皱，舌头一勾，精液就滴滴答答地流了出来。粗糙的舌苔摩擦着他红肿的后穴，野兽咂吧着嘴。 _天哪，_ 唐纳德的脸红得发烫， _这蠢狗怎么能。_

 

 

X-24用双手抓着他的臀肉，鼻尖顶着臀缝，舌头在他的甬道内横冲直撞，就像任何热情欢迎主人的大狗一样，只不过对象是唐纳德的屁股。唐纳德死死地抠着座椅上的布料，指尖被捏得发白。他用尽全身的力气不让自己叫出来，太舒服了。他无意识地用入口紧紧圈住那条灵活的舌头，屁股压在野兽的脸上。

 

 

当野兽的一根手指也加入进来的时候，唐纳德哑声呜咽起来。他越舔越深，配合手指双管齐下。唐纳德知道自己马上又要丢盔弃甲了，但他刚刚才射过。野兽用舌头和手指在他体内快速翻搅，他的大脑一片空白，最终在高声大叫中射了出来。

 

 

X-24把唐纳德翻过来，把他身上已经有些干涸的精液也舔了个遍。茂密的胡须和柔软的舌头在他的肚子上游走，把唐纳德弄得痒的不行。他抬起左手，不轻不重打了X-24一巴掌。野兽猛抬起头，绿色的眼睛邀赏般地盯着他。他张开嘴，吐出了一个单词：

 

 

"Mira₍₂₎."

 

 

唐纳德顿时瞪大了双眼， _原来这畜生会说话啊。_ 他叹气，强忍翻白眼的冲动。把手放在野兽的头上，轻轻抚摸着。

 

 

"乖狗狗。"

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)patrón 老大
> 
> (2)mira 看


End file.
